The Worst Quiz Ever Taken
by intricate-bindings
Summary: I put a bunch of characters together and torture them for fun. Hooray! Rated for potty mouths.


**Who's ready for another quizzy? That's right, it's time for more oppurtunities to be perverted and also hilarious. YOU BETTER BE READY…**

**Write Down Ten Random Characters!**

1. Izaya

2. Prussia

3. Ciel

4. Firo

5. Ed

6. Yuno

7. Integra

8. Death the Kid

9. Tamaki

10. Oz

**1) Four invites Three and Eight to dinner at their own house. What happens?**

Firo tries to murder Ciel and Kid so he can laugh about how he's immortal and they're not. Ciel calls Sebastian and gets rescued, while one of Kid's stripes come together and Firo goes to hide in a corner. The stripe unifying goes to waste and Lord Death Reaper-Chops Firo. THIS IS THE ONLY THING THAT EVER HURTS FIRO AND PUTS A DENT IN HIS HEAD! GO LORD DEATH!

**2) You need to stay at a friend's house for a night. Whose house, One or Six?**

Yuno is batshit crazy. Like, chopping off Akise's head crazy. (I still hate her for that.) At least Izaya's midly cute. So, Izaya it is!

**3) Two and Seven are making out when Ten walks in. Ten's reaction?**

Integra is not straight, so there is no way that could happen. And I'm Prussia, and there would be no way I would make out with that bitch. Because c'mon, she is a bitch.

**4) Four jumps you in a dark alleyway. Who rescues you, two, ten or seven?**

Why on earth would you want Oz to save you, of all people? And Integra's a badass with a gun but basically useless in all other scenarios…PRUSSIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**5) One decides to start a cooking show. Fifteen minutes later, what happens?**

THE END OF THE WORLD.

**6) Three has to marry either Eight, Four, or Nine. Who do they choose?**

Death the Kid? Just because they're both goth? But no, Kid would make Ciel wear two eyepatches instead of one to keep it symmetrical. And I don't think Ciel would like that very much. I guess Firo. Tamaki would piss off Ciel to know end. He would get his ass kicked by Sebastian every day for touching Ciel.

**7) Seven kidnaps Two and demands something from Five for Two's release. What is it?**

Integra: I want you to join Hellsing.

Ed: What do I get to do?

Integra: You get to blow a bunch of dead people's head off.

Ed: That sounds awesome! Are you going to pay me?

Integra: Are you kidding me?

Ed: blows Integra's head off.

Me: FUCK YEAH.

Ed: Holy shit! Where did you come from!

Me: I'm Prussia, you idiot.

Ed: Oh…

Me: You are fantastically stupid.

Ed: I get that a lot.

**8) Everyone gangs up on Three. Does Three stand a chance?**

Ciel: Sebatian, kill these people for me!

Me: You people are all gonna die.

Sebastian: Done.

**9) Everyone is invited to Two and Seven's wedding except for Eight. How does Eight react?**

Death the Kid: NOOO! Integra was symmetrical! WHYYYYYYYYYYY!

**10) Why is Six afraid of Seven?**

Yuno is not afraid of Integra. Never. FUCKING NEVER.

**11) Nine arrives late for Two and Seven's wedding. What happens and why were they late?**

Tamaki: Oh, my dear, sweet, Prussia, I can only tell you one reason: I was so traumatized by seeing you with someone else I almost could not bear to see you wed to someone else…

Intergra: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Prussia: Oh yeah, I dated Tamaki a while back. Sorry about that. You know what? I'm dumping you for him. You're kind of a prude.

Intergra: ALUCARD!

Prussia: Don't you fucking DARE pull that vampire crap on me. Tamaki! Emo corner powers, now!

Tamaki defeats Alucard.

**12) Nine murders Two's best friend (Has to be someone on the list). What does Two do to get back?**

Tamaki murders Yuno. Prussia doesn't give a shit.

**13) Six and One are in mortal danger. Does Six save One or themselves?**

Yuno would try to save herself because Izaya tried to murder Yuki earlier (I'm just making this up), but Izaya's so awesome he would survive anyway. And Yuno dies.

**14) Eight and Three go camping. But they forget food. What do they do?**

Kid: What kind of idiot forgets food?

Ciel: You do. Don't worry, Sebastian will get some for us.

Sebastian: Your tea and pie, master.

Ciel: See? He's my bitch.

Kid: WHY DOESN'T PATTI BEHAVE LIKE THIS?

**15) Five is in a car crash and is critically injured. What does Nine do?**

Tamaki tries to glitter-heal Ed, but Ed dies and Tamaki tries to breath life back into his corpse. It doesn't work. Obviously.

**16) The quiz is over. By the way, how did Two and Seven end up?**

Prussia murdered Integra.

**All done.**


End file.
